powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Fiora Oxton
Background Appearance Personality Fiora is a stern teacher that also shows no mercy whether on missions or teaching a class. Despite the fact that Fiora has a merciless and aggressive side, she also has a kind and thoughtful side, which she hides as to not appear weak to her staff or students. She is a loyal, trustworthy ally who greatly values the ties of friendship, she acts like the 'big sister' of her old team. She is an expert gambler, with the ultimate perfect poker face and is very perceptive of how others behave. Fiora has immense physical strength and is a capable combatant, using her physical abilities to diligently help and tutor her students as the Headmistress of Trinity Academy. Fiora diligently yet strictly fulfils her job as both and educator of young minds and a deadly assassin. Powers Abilities She is able to shatter a massive wall inside the Hell Prison with only one punch. Superhuman Speed and Reflexes: Claudia can rip off limbs and obliterate entire bodies before a regular human can even react. Master Strategist: She can create quick and effective means to defeat her opponents during intense battles and the time that she spent when playing chess with Elizabeth Riegel have greatly bolstered her skills in perception and has gave her supernatural foresight as she can disrupt the flow of her opponents efficiently. Enhanced Hand-to-hand Combat: Fiora relies entirely on bare-handed combat to fight her opponent. Her fighting style seems to be based on a combination of her superhuman physical attributes, unmatched intelligence and skill with a ruler. She mainly resorts to chops and attacks with her ruler, which are so powerful they can easily destroy anything they come in contact with and so quick they are invisible to almost anyone. Once despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock Miles unconscious with a single kick. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her gunmanship and skill with a ruler while in the midst of battle. High Intelligence: Fiora's strength doesn't require her to think too much in a battle. Still, Claudia is very good at analyzing people and reading their feelings, and can understand the power of the students she disciplines in order to select the ones to recommend to become member of the Public Morals and Security Enforcement Committee or to become a Wizard Saint candidate. Fiora has highly developed instincts which often leads her to make the correct choice. She is a very fast learner, as she graduated from the Foo Fighter's Training Academy in an unprecedented short time. Preternatural Perception: Fiora possesses what some may refer to as a sixth sense, gathering information from her surroundings through no discernible means. Equipment ︻デ═一 Besides being highly experienced (and preferring to use her hands in combat) in Judo, Silat, Greco-Roman Wrestling, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and Boxing, Fiora also specialises in using heavy weapons. She is able to wield such heavy weaponry because of the massive amount of strength that she possesses. Weapons that Fiora has uses include: *'Dual Wielding Mg42s' - Fiora has enough strength to hold a light machine gun in each hand. This type of fire power leads to mass slaughter of any enemies in her path. *'Minigun' - Fiora's ability to carry a minigun around makes her job of killing very simple. The fire power from this gun leaves almost no trace of the enemy, simply leaving chunks and fragments of human remains. This weapon is also powerful enough to completely destroy an armored car. *'Revolver Knuckle' (Formerly): A specialised Destiny Armed Device that consists of two armoured gauntlets. Each gauntlet can also be wielded independently, but both are needed to draw out it's true power, giving them additional combat strength. Skills In Fennmont, Fiora is a female and on level 100. She is both a Braver and Dread Fighter in Fennmont; her max HP is 26921. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet